Mix It Up London style
by Flys Through Water
Summary: Bella moves from Forks to London when her father is killed in Seattle during Eclipse. When she moves she meets 14 year old Alex Rider. But when Edward and Jacob find out that she is in danger can they find her before the danger can? Or not? plz R R
1. Alex Rider

**I do not own the charactors of Twilight, or the Alex Rider Adeventures, just the charectors that I made up (I will put an A/N to say that they are mine).**

_**Alex Riders' Point of View**_

Finally! I thought. School is out for the weekend!

I went to get my bike from behind the bike shed. When I got it, I headed for the school gates-- waving at a girl who was in my maths class. **(A/N yes I did say maths. not a typo-- in England that say Maths, which is short for mathmatics)**

"Hey, Alex!" I heard someone say. I turned to see my friend Tom**(A/N remember that they went to Venice together in Scorpia)**.

"Hi, Tom."

"Hey, do you think I can come over?" Tom asked.

"Why?" Tom always came over, but usually, he tends to plan ahead.

"My parents have been fighting. I'm freaking tired of it." I smiled simpatheticly at my best friend. His parents have been fighting for, like, ever. His brother moved to Venice, just to get away from it, so he has had to deal with it all alone.

I had always been happy and sad for him. Happy because he actually has parents—mine had died when I was small—and sad because they-- his parents-- were always at each others throats.

"So can I?"

"You can come with me and we'll ask Jack," Jack Starbright was my housekeeper and legal gardian. She was an American with bright red hair and a cheery smile and personality. She was also one of my best friends.

After my uncle, Ian Rider, had been killed on a mission, Jack took me in.

"Cool," Tom smiled. He knew as well as I did, that Jack would most definetly say yes. She was always worried that me being a 14-year-old spy was affecting my friendships. I hardly had any friends. I used to be popular**(A/N not sure if he was popular, but i figured that he should be)**. Now, people generally stayed away from me. Not because they didn't like me, but because their parents thought I was involved in gang activity, and told them to stay away.

Tom and I rode our bikes down The Kings Road, to my house. The same house that I had lived in for my whole life.

"Jack!" I called as we stepped in. I threw my keys on the table that we always dump our keys. "I'm home." As Tom and I put our jackets on hooks, Jack walked in. Her red hair was in a ponytail. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a white fitted t-shirt, with black flats.

"Hey, Alex! Hi, Tom!" Jack smiled.

"Hello, Jack," Tom said. "Is it alright if I stay over this weekend?"

"Of course, Tom," Jack said with a nod. "You know that you are always welcome to stay."

"Thank you."

"Well, we have a visitor right now." Jack smiled. "Why don't you come and meet her? Both of you?"

We nodded and followed her into the living room, where a young girl-- no older that 18-- sat on the couch. She had long, mahogany hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a red bouse, with jeans, and high-heels. She was also very beautiful and very pale.

"Tom, Alex," Jack said, sitting down. "This is Isebella Swan. Iseballa, this is Alex and his friend Tom." Tom and I shook Isebellas' hand and sat down.

"Call me Bella." She said-- with an American accent-- and shook our hands. _Bella,_ I thought, _that's a nice name._

"So, Bella," I said, conversationally. "Where do you live?"

"I live next door, actually," She gestured toward the house next door. "I just moved from the USA."

"Where in the US did you live?" Tom asked.

"I lived in Forks, Washington."

"Wasn't there, like, a HUGE line of killings near there?" I asked.

"Yes, there was. My father was killed there when he went to visit some friends for Thanksgiving."

"I'm sorry about your father. If you don't mind me asking, why weren't you with him?"

"I was with my boyfriends family. They had invited me, but shortly after Charlie was asked to go see some friends. So, he went alone."

"It must have been terrible."

"Yes," Bella sighed. "But, I had lots of people to comfort me. I was calm most of the time. I spent most of the time with my boyfriends' family. They all loved me like family, so they gladly let me stay with them."

"Do you miss them?" Tom asked.

"Yes," Bella sighed, and looked down at the floor. "They begged me not to move. Edward-- my boyfriend-- wanted to come with me, to make sure that I was safe. But I told him that I had to go by my self."

"That's sad." Jack noted. I got up from my seat and gave Bella a comforting hug. "Why don't you stay for dinner? Think of it as a 'cheer-up' dinner."

"I'd like that." Bella smiled warmly.

**If you haven't gotten it yet, Bella, left Forks because her father was murdered by vampires during Eclipse, so Bella left everyone and moved to London-- right next to Alex Riders home.**

**For all those Edward lovers, and Jacob lovers-- and Mike Newton lovers as well,-- hold tight! They will all come, don't worry, I have the entire story planned out!**


	2. Bella will be Bella

**A/N: Charactors who died in Twilight are going to be coming back during the rest of the story. There will be reasons said in ominous voices from these charactors, but they will probable die anyways.**

_BPOV_

After eating dinner with Jack, Tom, and Alex, I headed next door to get some rest before going with Jack to find a job.

Jack, although a few years older than me, was someone I could really learn to be friends with. With heer red hair, and cheery disposition, she was just as cheerful as Alice**wince**, when she asked me to go shopping with her.

Tom, was really cool. He was also very talkative. He told me about the time he and Alex went to Venice. I don't know why, but Alex was very tense as he told about this.

Alex really didn't talk much. He also had to leave during the middle of dinner. He had gotten a phone call, and went to the other room to take it. When he came back in, he told Jack he had to go to the bank. It was really weird. He was only 14! Why would he need to go to the bank at 7:00pm? On a FRIDAY! But he was quite atractive-- with light fair hair, and brown eyes. He was well built and was very kind.

When I had unlocked my front door, I headed to my kitchen where to phone was. I had a new message-- from Alice.

_"Hey, Bella! It's Alice. I was just wondering if I could come up and maybe go shopping. Normally, I would just go up, but I wanted to take you with me, and I don't want to stay in a hotel, so I was thinking I could stay with you. When you call me back, call me back at THIS number and not our house. As you requested, Edward doesnt know where you are, and he doesnt even know that I'm making this call. I don't see him finding out anytime soon. So call me back!"_

I decided I would write a note to myself, and call her back in the morning. I headed up to my bedroom-- glad that I had gotten everything unpacked earlier that day.

_THE NEXT DAY_

I woke-up to the phone ringing on my bedside table. I glanced at my alarm clock and saw that it was 10:45am. I picked up the phone, not glancing at the number.

"Swan residence, Isebella speaking," I said, my voice slightly groggy from sleep.

"Did I wake you?" Alice asked. "I swear, I didn't mean to. I just really, really wanted to talk to you!"

"Yes, you woke me up." I told her. I sat up and headed down-stairs to get some breakfast. "What's going on?"

"Well, you didn't call me back last night, so i figured that I should call you to make sure that you got the message."

"I was going to call you when I was fully awake, you know. Some phsycic you are!" I got to the kitchen and opened the cabinet. I got some pop-tarts and heated them in the toaster.

"So, do you think I could stay with you while I go shopping?" Alice asked.

"Sure, why not?" She squeeled with joy. "When did you want to come over?"

"I could come over next weekend. You need some time to settle into your new home."

"Yeah. I finished unpacking yesterday, just before Jack came over, but still need some stuff. So, yeah, next weekend will be great."

"Who's Jack?"

"Oh, just the girl living nextdoor to me."

"Does she have any kids? Because I hear that young children can get VERY annoying."

"Well, she has one, but she is only his legal guardian. Alexs' parents died when he was a kid, and his uncle died not too long ago. Jack was their housekeeper. She is actually very cool."

"Maybe we could take Jack and Alex with us! To go shopping! Wait! How old is Alex? And what is his last name?"

"Alex Rider is 14." I told her. Why does it matter what his last name is? I can understand why his age would matter, to tell if he would WANT to shop with us. But his last name?

My pop-tarts were done so I ate them while I waited for Alice to say something. I heard voices in the backround. I couldn't make out what they were saying, but I could hear them.

"Alice, is someone with you?" I asked her. I heard her say something to the people near her, it sounded like, "I can't see, but I'll tell you soon. I think she can hear you," but I'm not sure.

"No. I'm alone." If I hadn't heard the voices, or heard her speak to them, I would have believed her. That is how convinsing she sounded.

"I heard someone talking. Then, I heard you speak to them."

"Well, then you heard wrong. I'm alone."

"Okay."

"Well, I should go. I have to pack, and send you some furniture so I can stay. How many bedrooms does your house have?"

"Three bedrooms, one is a master, not part of the three, which is mine, and two bathrooms, a living room, and kitchen." I told her. I was planning on turning the three room into guest rooms, and keeping the master as my own.

"Okay. And I take it you only have a bed in the master, correct?"

"Yes."

"And, do you have a sofa? TV? Coffee table? Coffee maker? Anything you need, we can get. I'll just need to get money."

"I really only have a bed and the furnature from Charlies,--" wince."-- house. Which, if you remember, is not alot. I have his bed in one of the rooms though." It made feel bad, haveing his bed in my new house. It was in the smallest room, on the far side of the house. I didnt want to be around it. Whenever I pass the smaller room, I cry when I see the bed.

"Okay, then I'll bring money to fill your house. Do you have a job?"

"No, but I'm going job-hunting with Jack later."

"Okay. Well, call me when you get back then!"

"I will." We hung up. I finished my breakfast and went upstairs to get dressed. I turned on the TV in my room-- the one from Charlies livingroom-- and watched the news.

When I finished dressing, the doorbell rang.

"Coming!" I shouted. I turned off the TV, and ran down-stairs. I tripped on the last step, and fell loudly, landing on my head, and passing out.


	3. At the Bank

**This chapter was very fun to write. I had to re-write it over and over, because I never had time to save it. So it was really fun. Everytime I wrote it, it was differant. This one is my best though-- plus I finally saved it! please R&R!**

_Jacks' POV_

I made dinner for everyone. Alex, as usual, loved it. But, only he knew that it took less than ten minutes to cook. Tom loved it-- but only because it was good. Bella enjoyed it more than anyone.

"I always cook." She said when I asked why she loved it so much. "Usually it takes a little while. I never ate much of my own food, but my... father--," she winced. "--couldn't cook _AT ALL!_ It's also because I haven't eaten a decent meal in... well since... _he_ died."

"Well, this is decent enough, I guess." I joked.

Suddenly, the phone rang. I got up to anwer it.

"Hello?" I said. A farmiliar voice answered. My eyes narrowed when I heard her voice.

"Hello, Jack Starbright." Mrs. Jones said pleasently. "I'm quite sorry to inturupte at this hour, but is Alex available? We need to speak with him."

"Sure." I told her. "I'll get him." I put the phone on the table next to the receiver, and walked back into the dining room.

"Who was that?" Alex asked.

"Mrs. Jones," I told him. He tensed. "She wants to talk with you."

Alex got up from his seat and went to the hall to the phone.

"Who is Mrs. Jones?" Bella asked. "His teacher?"

"Yes. She teaches, umm... History. He hasn't been doing too well. He and Mrs. Jones have been working together to get his grade up." Bella nodded in understanding.

What could Mrs. Jones want? It was a weekend! They normaly take Alex from wherever it is he was-- always during the day.

_Alexs' POV_

I picked up the phone and put it to my ear.

"Hello?" I muttered.

"Alex," Mrs. Jones said. "We need you to come down to the Royal and General for a bit. We need to speak with you. Don't worry, it won't be long."

"I'll be right there." I hung up and headed back to the dining room. Jack looked up at me. Tom looked weary, an Bella was questioning.

"I have to go. I'll be right back. Mrs. Jones wanted me to get some stuff." headed out the door, and grabbed my bike.

I rode down to Liverpool Street to the Royal and General Bank, to Mr.Blunts office. As I pedaled down the streets, I thought about Bella.

Her voice, her hair, her eyes. I wondered why she would leave her life behind and come here. I wondered if something bad happened in Forks for her-- not just her father dieing, but something bad happening to _her_. Something bad that would make her not want to be their anymore.

Didn't she say she had a boyfriend? Could some something have happened between them?

No. That's not my buisness. I shouldn't worry about it too much. The point is, she is here now and she is happy.

I reached Liverpool Street and headed for the Royal and General Bank. I suddenly wondered what keeps normal people from entering it, thinking that it's a bank. How could I never have wondered this before? I hought it was a bank, but I never went in-- exept for that first time-- the one that changed my life forever.

I went streight up to Mr. Blunts office. He was behind his desk-- gray as ever-- reading a file. Mrs. Jones was there too. In her usual spot-- opening a pepperment. She was wereing a navy- blue dress suit.

"Hello, Alex," She said when I walked in. "How are you this evening?"

"Worse than normal." I told her. We had become quite friendly, and often spoke this way-- but only when I get called in. We spokethis way, only because Mr. Blunt was always reading a file when I come in.

"Why? If it's because of the late hour, we're sorry."

"No-- well not only that." I sat in the chair next to her. "We had a guest over, and I don't think it's normal for a fourteen- year- old boy to go to the bank at 7:00 at night."

"Who was over?" _As if you don't know_, I thought.

"Bella. The girl who just moved into the house next to us."

"Ahh. Is she nice? Her files say she lived in Forks, and Phoenix. We also heard that she had a few bad days since she moved to Washington."

"She's very interesting. She said her father died in Seattle, and that that was why she came here. She also said she falls alot."

"Her information says she ended up in a hospital in Phoenix just a few monthes after she left. She spent alot of time around some people who have a bad reputation on the local Indian Reservation. The Cullens-- you haven't heard of them, but they had quite a reputation down there."

"Hmmmm." I thought about that. Had Bella ever said anything about the Cullens? "I don't think she ever mentioned the Cullens."

Mr. Blunt clearded his throat, and began to speak.

"Some of our agents have disapeared on their missions." But he didn't get to say anything more, because my cell phone rang in my pocket. I gladly answered in.

"Hello?" I said.

"Alex," Tom said. "Jack, and I are going to the Megaplex. Jack wants you to meet us there. We'll wait for you."

"Thanks Tom." I said, greatful that we wouldn't be staying home. "I'll be there soon." We hung up.

"Can we make this quick?" I asked them. "I have to be somewhere soon."

"We just want you to know that we'll be keeping extra watch on you. We wouldn't want you to disapear." Mrs. Jones said.

"Well, just make sure that you keep watch on everyone else, too. Because, if you'll remember, I don't actually work for you."

"Of course." Mr. Blunt said. "You may go now." He gestured at the door, and get back to his file.

"Bye," I waved at them and left. I wondered what we were going to do at the Megaplex. And why wasn't Bella going? She probably needs sleep-- jet lagg and all.

We ended up seeing a scary movie, and then going home.


	4. Sarcasm

_I feel bad for not updating in... forever. Sorry. I also feel bad about haveing to tell everyone that I cant continue two of my stories-- it hurt bad to have to type those messages. However, fear not! I've gotton many interesting thoughts of continuing lines. Plus, this story is in no danger of discontinuation. I feel very strongly about this one, and feel a need to keep it._

_BPOV_

Gosh darnit! Why can't I walk down a simple set of stairs without tripping?! Oh, right! Because I'm clumsy.

Normaly, my falling, would have been nothing new-- as would my hitting my head. This time, however, there was someone at the door. For me. And there was nobody else around to answer it-- or get me help. What a great day it was right?

"Bella?!" I heard Jacks voice ask from behind the door-- which was locked. "Bella, are you okay?"

I tried to speak, but nothing came out. I couldn't even open my eyes! How was I suppoced to tell Jack that I'd fallen? Hadn't I told her that I fall down alot? Of course, she had probably assumed that it wasn't as bad as it sounded. Like everyone else.

"Jack?" Someone called. His voice was farther away then Jacks, and I couldn't tell who was speaking.

"Alex!" Jack called to him. "I know that Bella is inside, but she isn't answering me. I think she fell!"

A few seconds past in silence. Then, there were several loud bangs on the door-- as though someone was ramming it. After that, there was a slight shuffling, and a click. I heard the door creak open.

"Bella!" I heard Alex exclaim.

Then, I was unconsious again.

* * *

**I was concidering stopping it here, but then I was like '_No-- I haven't updated in a while, so, I'll add more'_ so I am.... comment and enjoy! =)**

_Edwards' POV_

Alice told me that Bella left. I almost had a heart attack! I grabbed Alice by the shirt, and pulled her face close to mine.

"Where is Bella?" I demanded in a low hiss.

"Calm down, Edward Cullen!" Alice ordered. "She wants to be alone right now."

"But where is she?"

"She told me not to tell you," She informed me calmly. Then her eyes glazed over.

I saw her vision.

_**Alices' POV**_

I would NOT tell Edward where Bella was. I loved Bella too much to break her faith in me. To keep me from thinking of Bella and her whereabouts, I randomly translated passages from the Bible from english to Japanese.

Then I had a vision.

_A young boy was standing with Bella in a park, a backpack on his shoulder, and dressed in a school uniform. He and Bella seemed to be having a conversation._

_"I'm sorry I had to leave last night. I had something important to do," The boy said._

_"No problem, Alex." Bella said. "I completely understand. And," She sighed. "I'm sorry about falling."_

_"Does that happen alot?"_

_"Kinda," Bella laughed._

_Then, suddenly, another boy, flashed through the vision and Bella was gone with a shriek as a farmilier vampire raced across the park. Alex couldn't hear the scream upntil a few seconds later, and then pulled out his phone._

The vision ended.

It was silent while Edward and processed the information. Then Edward spoke.

"Tell me where Bella is! We need to stop this from happening!"

I took a deep breath before speaking. "Edward," I began slowly, as though talking to a child. "I promised Bella that I wouldn't tell anyone where she was. Now, I love Bella as much as you do, so I won't break her trust. I will, however, call her, and tell her about the vision. If she wants me to tell you her location, she'll tell me."

Edward released my shirt, and I smoothed out the wrinkles.

* * *

Alexs' Point of View

Jack and I tried to get Bella to respond, but we were, sadly, unsuccesful. So, we called an ambulance** (or whatever they are in England)**. A half hour later, Bella woke up in a hospital bed with a small concution. When the doctor said Jack and I could see her, Bella told me that we didn't need to worry because she falls down alot-- she's had alot worse than a concution.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Broken bones, sprains, really bad concutions," She laughed. "And caused by noraml things-- exept for the fact that they happen way too often. Like, a car accident, falling down stairs and through a window, and simply tripping." She winced and the falling through a window, but continueed her list with a seemingly sarcastic reason. "Being hunted by vampires," causing Jack and I to laugh.

At the time, we hadn't realized that vampires actually existed. But, oh, we were about to find out just how real vampires were.

**Hope you liked it! I'm greatly sorry for the lack of updates, and will try to write more often. Read and review-- constructive critisisim at worst plz! plzplzplz!**

**~Ashes**


	5. Visions and Old People

**Once again, sorry for my lack of... abdatation (i dont even think that's a word! lol) So plz enjoy this chapter ^.^**

_BellaPOV_:

I was glad that Jack and Alex had taken my comment about being hunted by vampires not a literally as they could have. It was good to know that on this side of the world, vampires didn't appear to normal people--like Jack and Alex, for example-- and put them in danger by telling. London was pretty close way too close to Italy to do anything rash.

Maybe, just maybe, I could have a real life here. A more normal life than I'd ever had in Pheonix, let alone Forks. Coming to London had been the best decision of my life.

As I made my way down the busy streets toward a bank, my cell phone vibrated in the pocket of my black skinny jeans. I looked at the caller ID, pressed talk and brought the phone to my ear.

"Hey, Alice!" I said. "What's up?"

"Everything is just fine here." Alice told me. "I just wanted to let you know that something bad might happen to you soon."

I gasped. "You didn't tell Edward did you?" I didn't want Alice to think I didn't trust her. I did trust her. I wouldn't have told her about my moving if I hadn't trusted her. But I couldn't afford to have Edward find out and take me back to Washington.

"No, but that's part of the bad news." She took a deep breath and I heard a voice in the backround that sounded like Edward. "First, the bad part. You might become short a best friend because Edward is going to kill me if you don't give me the okay to tell him where you are. I would highly recamend changing your location if you don't want to be found." Edward growled at her.

"Please, Bella!" Edward said. He aparently took the phone from Alice--I could even hear her grunts as she tried to get it back. "Please tell me where you are!"

"No!" That was the one thing I couldn't do. I couldn't let him find out where I was, and have him dazzle me into going back to Washington. No, no way was I going back there.

"Why, Bella?! I love you! I want to be with you!"

I took a deep breath, and wiped the tear falling down my face. "No. Edward, this was the best decision I've ever made. I love you, and miss you, but I really just want to be alone right now."

There was a pause. When Edward spoke again, his voice was just above a whisper. "Why didn't you tell me first?"

"Because I knew that you'd try to stop me, and I couldn't--can't afford to be stopped."

"You could have at least told me that you were leaving! I was worried sick! I come home from hunting in the middle of the night, and your not in your bed! Or even your house! Plus, everything is gone--with a 'For Sale' sign in front! How could you do that to me Bella?!"

I looked around at the English people around me. They walked up and down the sidewalks in the sunshine of mid-spring. I'd do anything to be as care-free as them.

"Edward, I gotta go." I shut my phone, and smiled politly at an elderly woman who smiled as she passed me.

I hate it when people can tell what's going on in your life just by hearing one sentence.


	6. Doctor!

**Sorry I haven't been on in forever. I'm going to try and be on here more... Your reading the one FanFic that brings me the most comments. I love it, and I love my readers, so I will update the #1. I hope everyone likes this chapter....**

_EdwardPOV_

I couldn't believe she hung up on me! And why couldn't she even tell me where she was going?!

"I told you she wouldn't tell you," Alice mumbled. "She knows you, and she knows what she wants. She also knows how to be generally safe. That's why she told me: so I could watch over her."

I searched Alices mind as she spoke, but she was translating every word from her vision from English to Japanese. How incredibly annoying.

I put my hands on Alices shoulders. "Alice." I spoke stiffly, trying to be gentle and calm. "I love Bella more than my own life. I want to keep her safe, and with her being a human, I don't think that your visions are the best way. I love you, but I don't think your visions are the best way to keep my love safe."

My sister pulled away as though I was attacking her in a dark ally. "Edward, Bella is my sister, and my best friend. I want her to be safe as much as you do--do you really think I'd do what she asked me if I thought it wasn't safe?! I'm not a dult, Edward!" With that, she spun on her heel and ran up to her room.

I sighed. I would never be able to get through to her, let alone Bella.

This sucks.

_AlexPOV_

I was just getting off the computer in the library at school when the librarian came up to me.

"Alex Rider?" She asked

Mrs. Peck was an extremely thin woman in her early twenties. She had her brown hair in a braid down her back, and a white sweater over her black shirt, and jeans.

"Yes, Mrs. Peck?" I asked.

"I just got a call from the office. Your leaving school early."

"Okay, thank you ma'am." I said, smiling. I got up, grabbing my bag, and left the library.

I wondered why I was leaving school so early. Jack told me that she would see me after school... What is going on?

When I got to the main office, I saw Jack smiling brightly, chattering happily with the new secretary, Mrs. Newburg.

"So, I heard that you two have a new neighbor," Mrs. Newburg was saying.

"Yes, her name is Bella. Bella Swan. She's a very charming girl." Jacks smile grew. "Alex and I are actually going to meet her today, after the appointment, that is."

"What appointmet?" I asked, making the two women aware of my pressence.

"Your doctors appoinment, for your physical. But we have to stop at the bank first." The way Jack mentioned going to the bank made me want to groan. Why couldn't they just ;leave me alone?!

"Okidoki," I sighed. I slung my school bag over my shoulder, and waved at Mrs. Newburg. "See you tomorrow!" I called as I left the office with Jack right behind me. I finally groaned when we got into the car. "Why can't they just leave me alone, Jack?!" I demanded, not even waiting for her responce before I continued. "I mean, first, they bring me in to tell me not to trust Bella, and now they can't even wait for school to be out!"

I turned to Jack suddenly. "Do I really have a doctors appointment?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Nope. It just didn't feel right to pull you out of school without a reason. We are meeting with Ms. Jones, and then we are meeting Bella at the cinema. So... I guess you could say you have and appointment, just not at the doctors." She laughed. Ah, American humor at it's finest!

**Sorry it's short, I just really wanted to get something out. It's summer break, so I promise to work on all my stories more. I mean it this time. So, the "trip to the bank" will be next, and I think you'll find it worthy of screaming at the computer. haha... see you next time! I'm going to bed cuz it's almost midnight and I have to be up by five, lol!**


	7. srry

**new plan! sorry, this is changing everything. (see mix up redue!)**


End file.
